


I Am Feeling Much Better, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling a little bit better, since he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, What do he & Danny talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Am Feeling Much Better, Danno:

*Summary: Steve was feeling a little bit better, since he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, What do he & Danny talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“How are you feeling, Super Seal ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked of his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett. He was worried, Ever since the Five-O Commander told him about his diagnosis. The Blond will always worry about his best friend.

 

“I am doing great, Danno, I am taking even better care of myself”, Steve reassured him, & handed him a beer, & they relaxed on the lanai. The Best Friends enjoyed the silence for awhile. The Hunky Brunette said with a smile, “I am glad that you are here, Danno”, The Blond raised his bottle in response.

 

Danny was glad to be there too, “I am glad to be here, Partner, I am glad to be here”, & they clinked their bottles together. The Loudmouth Detective knew that things will be normal again. Steve _will be_ there with him from that point on,  & the future too.

 

“You are looking much better, Steve, Better than the last time that I saw you”, The Blond pointed out to him. “I **_am_** feeling much better, Danno, Much better”, which is exactly what Danny wanted to hear. Steve said, as he continued on, “I **_will be_** there for you, your kids,  & our ohana”, The Shorter Man was calmly feeling good by that fact.

 

The End.


End file.
